Jealousy
by PresidentPie
Summary: Naruto is finally going on a date with Sakura and Hinata and Sasuke decides they need to put a stop to this before something happens… like love? NaruSaku or NaruHina or SasuSaku or SasuHina?AND WARNING HINATA AND SASUKE ARE MAJOR OOC IN THIS FIC
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Naruto is finally going on a date with Sakura and Hinata and Sasuke decides they need to put a stop to this before something happens… like love? (NaruSaku or NaruHina or SasuSaku or SasuHina?) A/N- WARNING HINATA AND SASUKE ARE MAJOR OOC IN THIS FIC (and maybe Naruto and Sakura) Okay, Okay… everyone is OOC okay? I like HinaNaru and SasuSaku pairings etc… but I'm kinda fazed about NaruSaku at the moment

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

_Jealousy_

"Shikamaru… SHIKAMARUUUUUUU! HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU… Lazy Ass!" Our loud mouth ninja screamed into our young genius's eardrum who was sleeping on his favorite side of the hill, watching the clouds drift by gracefully. "Humph…Naruto! I am not deaf! Although I think I might begin to become one…" Shikamaru said with both hands covering his ears to stop the ringing. "Oh…sorry…" Naruto said sheepishly. "Sigh…okay what did you want to ask me?" Shikamaru asked lazily "Huh? How did you know I was going to ask you a question?" Naruto questioned. "…I have a sixth sense" Shikamaru replied simply.

"…" Naruto stared at his face wide-eyed like he was an alien from planet Hollywood. "Well?" Shikamaru said impatiently "…huh? Oh yeah! Okay… I need to ask you for a favor…" Naruto said nervously tapping his two fingers together (A/N Like what Hinata does) "Uhm…well Sakura-chan finally agreed to go out with me and… I wanted to ask you if you could make sure it goes…eh hem smoothly," Naruto explained. "Is that it?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto nodded his head forcefully. "Sigh I guess I could help considering you're my frien- " but Shikamaru was cut off by Naruto's 'thank you's and you're the best's' as Naruto ran off "MEET ME AT ICHIRAKUS AT 8:00 SHARP!" Naruto called before disappearing from Shikamaru's sight. Shikamaru pretended to sob "Our little Naruto's growing up" Shikamaru sobbed as he pretended to wipe away fake tears, getting up and walking off unknowing there was a figure lurking in the shadows who listened to the two chat.

"…Sasuke-kun will be interested to know what I have to tell him soon." The figure spoke monotonously said to herself (A/N like how Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and those other quiet people in the series) and got out of her hiding spot only to reveal... HYUUGA HINATA! (A/N Ohhh didn't see that coming, did you?")

Sakura's place

**FOR PETE SAKE! YOU CHECKED YOURSELF INFRONT OF THE MIRROR FOR AT LEAST 50 TIMES! **A furious inner Sakura yelled inside her head. '_I just want to look good for tonight'_ Sakura retorted at her '_inner self'_ **Heh…you're only doing that because you like him! **Inner Sakura yelled in Sakura's mind. Hearing what she said caused Sakura to blush a tint of pink. _Am not! _**ARE TOO!**_ Am not! What ever…this is stupid…I'm going now or else I'll be late_ **GOOD LUCK! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT! **Inner Sakura screamed _Hmph…you could at least give me some moral support _Sakura said to herself as she looked at her watch " Uh-oh 7:58 got to go", and put on her sandals, locked the door and walked out since her parents were out on a mission and wouldn't be back till the next week. But halfway to Ichiraku she felt small droplets of rain fall from the sky. "Drat…I forgot my coat … oh well… I hope it doesn't rain that much later" Sakura sighed and ran soon she reached Ichiraku and greeted Naruto and he replied with a "HELLO SAKURA CHAAAAN!"

_Flashback (Naruto and Shikamaru)_

" Okay Naruto… Here" Shikamaru said handing him a ear piece. " In case anything goes wrong I'll be listening and giving you the lines if you don't know what to say"

Sasuke House

"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS" Sasuke said and spitting the water out of his mouth, which he was drinking, by accident, which directly aimed at Hinata's face. "No… Its true…I heard him tell Shikamaru…" Hinata said dully wiping off the water from the pale face with the sleeve of her sweater. "I also heard that they were going to Ichiraku…" Hinata continued. "By the way… they're meeting at 8:00" "8:00? ITS 8:05! WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE…WE MUST STOP THAT DATE OR ELSE …OR ELSE THEY'LL…Uhm…help me out here" Sasuke stopping to think

" Fall in love?" Hinata said raising a single eyebrow. After saying that Hinata widened her eyes in realization that her crush is dating her best friend " MOVE IT UCHIHA! WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!" Hinata shouted and sped out of the house in a rapid speed "W-waiiit!" Sasuke said chasing her slowly "WE CAN'T JUST CHARGE RIGHT IN! WE HAVE TO THINK OF A PLAN TO KEEP THOSE TWO APART!" Sasuke yelled to get Hinata's attention. Which made her stop and rush back and grabbed his wrist and ran like the wind. "RUN NOW THINK LATER!" Hinata said "Uhm… ok-ay?" Sasuke said quietly while being dragged by his 'acquaintance'.

A/N well? WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS but criticism would be highly appreciated

R&R … R&R … R&R … R&R … R&R … R&R … R&R … R&R … R&R … R&R …

Sakura/Naruto

Sasuke/Sakura

Hinata/Naruto Vote?

Hinata/Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Summery- Naruto is finally going on a date with Sakura and Hinata and Sasuke decides they need to put a stop to this before something happens… like love? (NaruSaku) A/N- WARNING HINATA AND SASUKE ARE MAJOR OOC IN THIS FIC (and maybe Naruto and Sakura) Okay, Okay… everyone is OOC okay? I like HinaNaru and SasuSaku pairings etc… but I'm kinda fazed about NaruSaku at the moment.

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID … he he…BUT I DON'T SO JUST READ THE FIC! . thank you !

**Jealousy**…

Awkward silence…

More awkward silence…

"Naruto! Tell her she is looking VERY pretty tonight! Women love that stuff you know…" Shikamaru commanded through the earpiece. "Uhm.y-you look v-very pretty tonight S- Sa- Sakura- chan…" Naruto said stuttering through most of the words since he wasn't good with these things especially since he was talking to Sakura. " Thanks ." Sakura said looking at her Nike sandals (A/N … . )

"So…what do you want to eat tonight Sakura- chan?" Naruto asked while he was deep in thought thinking of his same daily problem… Miso ramen or chicken …AGHHH!

With Shikamaru who was sitting at a restaurant across from Ichiraku watching his best friend and his crush from a window   
"Sigh… I can't believe I'm going through all this trouble while I could still be at home sleeping" Shikamaru said out loud and gave another huge sigh before looking back at the menu mmm… Mac and cheese drool. Little did he know… Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata was watching him with their **beady** little eyes. 

_Sasuke and Hinata _Who is watching Shikamaru eat from the booth beside his

"Uh…Sasuke…don't you think we should just pounce on him, steal the earpiece and kill him?" Hinata whispered. " Uh… I think I can wait…" Sasuke said sweat-dropping from the back or his head, while customers and the people working there, thought that the white-eyed girl and the surviving member of the Uchiha family was 'stalking' our beloved genius with an I.Q of 200.   
Back to Naruto and Sakura 

The whole restaurant was noisy and loud but the noise was mainly coming from Naruto who was slurping his ramen like there was no tomorrow. "Uhm.. Naruto I uh think you should slow down on the eating because you're going to…" Sakura said but was cut off by the choking of our beloved blond haired ninja.

"NARUTO!" the bubblegum haired girl screamed in surprise. "coughchoke cough ing… Ugh" Naruto whispered between coughs "Can't cough Breath" Naruto gagged and sat on the floor.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR?" the manager screamed hands in the air and his head spinning around in circles. "I took CPR lessons when I was training with Tsunade-sama.. so I will do it" Sakura offered shyly for the thought of putting her lips on Naruto's even though it was just CPR.

With Sasuke and Hinata 

Sasuke and Hinata both had binoculars in their hands while looking at the 'couple' and witnessing Naruto choking "Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered under her breath while Sasuke just watched in jealousy as Sakura hovered over him. "Hmph…" Sasuke snarled as he crossed his arms and turned away from the scene.

With Shikamaru

Shikamaru looked outside of the window to see Naruto lying on the floor and Sakura leaning over about to give him the CPR "Heh…"Shikamaru said amusingly under his breath "Okay then…" Our genius said before turning around. Little did he know… A crazy Hinata had had enough of watching Naruto on the floor so she jumped on him and knocked him unconscious by putting a pair of used Kiba socks over his nose (A/N shudder)

Hinata grabbed his earpiece before screaming into it "NARUTO WAKE UP!" Screamed the usually shy girl.

With Naruto and Sakura 

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" The person screamed "AHHHH" Naruto said fully awake and his head hit Sakura's when he got up all of the sudden. "AGH" the two cried in agony as they held their heads in pain "Uhm.. sorry about that Sakura-chan…" Naruto said guiltily. "I-it's alright" Sakura said still holding her head.

"Uhm… looks like the rain stopped" The pink-haired girl remarked "Uh… yeah I think it would be nice to walk off the meal" the carrier of the kyuubi. "Okay!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Hmm.. that was funny… when I woke up I swear I heard Hinata-chan's voice… Naruto thought in his mind as he paid for Sakura and his ramen. Hinata and Sasuke 

"YES!" Hinata and Sasuke said as they both high fived each other. "Uh.. so what do we do to Shikamaru cause we can't leave him like this" Hinata said while looking at the unconscious chuunin. "…NAH" the raven-haired boy said "C'mon lets get out of here! They're going for a walk I think".

They paid for their meal and ran like the wind.

"Ugh.. my head …" Shikamaru groaned and he gazed at the restaurant across from him to see his friend leaving with Sakura. "Sigh… things are fine… I'll just take a quick nap yawn Good night" Our lazy chuunin said before falling asleep again.

Sakura and Naruto 

The two walked into the park and sat on the swings. Both deep in thought…

_Sigh…I know I'm going out with Naruto right now but I can't seem to get Sasuke-kun out of my mind… But I shouldn't be! I-ITS JUST NOT RIGHT… to think of someone like Sasuke when you're going on a date with someone else…right? _" Sigh" Naruto noticed this "Are you tired Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked concernedly " Because if you're tired or not feeling well we can just go home right now…" Naruto said "Uhm.. no…I'm okay… I was just thinking of something" Sakura reassured "If you say so…" _Funny… for some reason …after hearing Hinata-chan's voice I can't seem to stop thinking about her …ARGH SNAP OUT OF IT NARUTO! YOUR GOING OUT WITH HARUNO SAKURA…the girl you have had a crush on for so long…it should be a dream come true… shouldn't it ?We-ell.. she is pretty, and sweet…and cute_(A/N Awwww)

In the bushes 

"Okay Hinata later we'll 'casually' walk up to them and I'll take Sakura away saying I'll walk her home and you take Naruto away okay?…okay?…Hello…are you listening to me? HINATA-CHAN!" _Huh? Where did the –chan come from? _

"Huh? Oh yeah Sasuke-kun…" _Wow…his eye's are …beautiful… _Soon Hinata found herself once again looking at Sasuke's onyx orbs _Sigh. "_Uh…okay Hinata-chan…" _ARGH …THERE I GO AGAIN!… it's beginning to become a habit…_

Naruto and Sakura 

" Uhm… so Naruto… How's life doing ya?" Sakura asked nonchalantly. "Oh… nothing really but what about you? How's Old lady Tsunade treating you?" Naruto asked curiously " We-ell she's really kind to me and she taught me some useful techniques… I'll show you sometime" Sakura said cheerfully " Okay" Naruto said.

"…HEY! Isn't that Hinata-chan with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said suddenly as he pointed at two figure's who just walked into the park and was now walking towards him and Sakura. "Yeah… it is!" Sakura remarked.

"H-hi Naruto-kun…Sakura-san" Hinata shyly greeted Naruto and waved at Sakura. "Hi Sasuke-kun, Hi Hinata-chan… What are you two doing here?" Sakura wondered inquisitively. " W-we were …uh…" Hinata stuttered . "She was buying groceries and I happened to bump into her" Sasuke blurted out. " Oh … I see…" Naruto said while staring at Hinata but the others didn't notice. "Well… what are you two doing?" Sasuke asked trying to sound like he didn't know.

"We…" Sakura started " We're going out" Naruto finished. Hearing those three words come out of his mouth Hinata's heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces and no one…not even she could put them back together. Sasuke felt like he was going to crack from hearing those words _Sakura…_

"T-that's …nice" Hinata said trying to put on a cheerful face. "Y-yeah…uh well…its getting late…Sakura…do you want to walk home with me?" Sasuke said. "We-ell …" Sakura said as her gaze fell upon Naruto's face. "Go on Sakura-chan… I live the opposite way anyways…I'll walk Hinata-chan home okay?" Naruto said " Okay" replied Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata 

Silence

Even more silence

"Uhm…so…Na-Naruto-kun…I'm just curious …d-do you like Sakura?" Hinata said suddenly. "Yeah…I do!" Naruto said bluntly and Hinata felt like she was going to cry her heart out right there "But… I only like her as a friend" Naruto said honestly "H-huh? R-really?" the white eyed girl said and in her mind she was doing a victory dance

"Yeah… Because we have nothing in common and I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be very happy with each other either" Naruto finished

"…" was all Hinata could say " Besides I think I'm beginning to have feelings for another girl…" "…" Hinata said nothing "A certain girl with white eyes … yes I can't seem to get her off my mind" Naruto said and then gave her one of his trademark grins. Hinata stopped walking at this point _A certain girl with white eyes, A certain girl with white eyes, A certain girl with white eyes…_Hinata widened her eyes"You…you mean …" "Yeah" "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes watered and ran up to Naruto and gave him a gigantic hug and to her surprise HE HUGGED HER BACK! "Hinata-chan" _I wish we could stay like this forever… _Both thought

To be continued… 

R&R? please ? I know its bad but just tell me how you thought of it okay . Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated .


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy **

With Shikamaru (A/N Hehe thought I forgot him didn't you?)

"Ugh…Wh-What the hell?" Shikamaru said with widened eyes to see that his wallet was missing, and that some joker put makeup all over his face "?" Shikamaru attempted to wipe it off but it was somehow permanent "WHAT NOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo"

The young Chuunin squealed like a little girl. Which caused everyone in the restaurant to look at him like he was crazy.

With Sakura and Sasuke

"Ne…Sasuke-kun what were you doing today? Were you on a date with Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Sasuke gave out a slight blush but turned to the other direction so Sakura didn't see it. But Sakura saw it.

"No…what gave you that idea?" Sasuke asked sort-of sweating _Shit! I hope she doesn't figure out what we were doing _"Ohhh nothing" Sakura said simply. The Uchiha survivor stared into her emerald green eyes. Such innocent pair of eyes _Just like Hinata's… EH? Where did that come from? _

They're footsteps neared Sakura's home. "Well thank you Sasuke-kun for walking me home" Sakura smiled as she shyly gave him a light peck on the cheek and opened the door to her house and smiled childishly with a tint of pink on both of her cheeks.

Sasuke stood in front of her door and put his two fingers on his cheek where she planted her soft petal lips. Blushing a bit, Sasuke headed home.

With Sakura

**YES! I KISSED SASUKE-KUN! LIFE CANNOT POSSIBLY GET ANY BETTER! **Inner Sakura screamed.

That night Sakura was getting ready to sleep _Oh yeah… I should set up my alarm clock cause I have training tomorrow. _Because Haruno Sakura was never ever late.

Dream sequence

We were dancing…dancing in the moonlight.

I was wearing a beautiful spaghetti strapped, dark blue dress with pink petals on it and the person I was with, had a face hidden in the shadows but his eyes were in a mesmerizing cerulean blue color ….his arms wrapped around me. I felt secure and safe.

Suddenly he leaned in for a kiss. I did the same. Only inches apart.

……

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_Argh… Damn alarm clock ..eh? 5 O'CLOCK? Training starts at 6! _ "Hmph… not like Kakashi sensei is going to be early or at least on time anyways" The pink haired kunoichi thought thinking of the times he came late.

Sweat dropping, she dragged herself into the bathroom her dream forgotten. Then grabbing a quick breakfast and ran out the door with her long pink locks blowing in the wind.

The young cherry blossom reached her training area and was greeted by her two teammates "Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily " Hn" Sasuke nodded who was sitting on the railing but he looked away with a tint of pink on his pale cheeks thinking back to yesterday. _NO! NO TIME TO THINK OF THAT _Sasuke screamed at himself in his mind but being lost in his thoughts, he slipped a little. Luckily Kakashi was there to grab him before he fell in the cold water. "Being quite clumsy today Sasuke …" Raising an eye brow " Are you taking Naruto lessons?". Naruto pouted at this statement and Sakura giggled at her teammate's clumsiness.

" Say Kakashi sensei… You're on time…. For once" Sakura stated with a hint of suspiciousness in her voice. "I'm not ALWAYS late you know…" The silver haired jounin muttered.

"LIAR!" Both Sakura and Naruto screamed. Kakashi sweatdropped " Ehehehe… Well anyways Tsunade is holding a party… TONIGHT" Kakashi explained excitedly. "Party? What are we celebrating?" Naruto asked confused "HER 51ST BIRTHDAY!". (Isn't she fifty in the episodes?) The silver-haired jounin explained happily.

"HAHA! OLD LADY TSUNADE IS TURNING OLD…ER!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably followed by a whack created by Sakura "DON'T MAKE FUN OF TSUNADE-SAMA … BAKAAAAAA" Sakura screamed with a nerve popping out of her head. _Scary … _Thought both Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yes…well this is suppose to be a surprise for her … Shizune was the one to plan this" Kakashi explained. "You guys should dress decently for tonight. It will be at 7:00 at the great Konoha great dome". "WHAT! REALLY? WOW THE GREAT KONOHA DOME!" Sakura cheered with a sparkle in her eyes.

"The…Great …Konoha ….Dome? What the hell is that?" The blond ninja asked raising an eyebrow "The great Konoha Dome is a beautiful terrain the is a gigantic ballroom where a gorgeous field surrounds it and at night time many fireflies come out".

"IT'S THE BEST!" Sakura screamed enthusiastically. "And Shizune reserved the whole place for us….Well…that's all for today" Kakashi said waving at them.

"But… But what about training?" Sasuke asked (A/N wow he didn't say anything for a long time) "Oh sorry no training today but one more thing before I go… There will be a dance so please bring a date to Tsunade's party… Well that's it BYE!" Kakashi poofed off before anyone could protest.

_Twitch _Sasuke twitched ….'_BUT I CAN'T DANCE DAMMIT!'_

"Well…Sasuke-kun… Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Sakura asked blushing. _'He'll reject me again anyways …Just like always' _ Sakura thought glumly

Sasuke thought for a while '_Hmm… If I go with Sakura I won't have to deal with all those annoying fan-girls' _Shuddering from the thought Sasuke agreed "YES!" _'Shit … I sounded desperate…' _"I mean …Yeah…Sure…" Sakura was shocked that he actually agreed. _I wonder if he's the same Sasuke-kun I know… _Sakura thought squinting her eyes at him '_Maybe he's sick?'_ "Ah…Well I'm going home bye Naruto…Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved. After Sakura left Sasuke did the same.

'_Sakura…Chan…' _Naruto thought a little bit jealous over the fact that Sasuke as now going to the dance with Sakura '_NO! NO TIME TO THINK OF THAT! I SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR MY FRIENDS…but still…' _

Naruto remembered Hinata and how he should ask her to the dance instead before anyone like Kiba got a-hold-of-her first and he ran off.

With Sakura

"Mom and Dad should be home from their mission by now…"Sakura said to herself as she entered her home. "Sakura-chan! We're back from our mission" Sakura's mother smiled cheerfully "So… I hear Tsunade is having a party… aren't I right?" Sakura's mother asked winking at her daughter. "Y-yeah…" Sakura said surprised _'How does she know these things?' _ " Well… I've saved a dress for you just for a special occasion like this one…Follow me" Her mother said signaling Sakura to come with her.

They both went inside her mother's room and her mother pulled out a stunningly beautiful dark blue dress with pink petals on it. (A/N sound familiar? ) "Doesn't it look beautiful?" Her mother said with a dreamy look in her eyes "I only wore this once …but I still remember first time I wore it" She said smiling with her eyes closed "I remember that day too…" A voice said behind the two.

"Dad!" Sakura exclaimed surprised. Her father put both his hands on his mother's shoulders "Your mother was the most beautiful woman there" "Well here dear, please take good care of my dress…it is very special to me" Sakura nodded and she hugged her mom and dad before rushing into her room to try it on.

With Naruto and Hinata

"Hinata…" The white eyed heiress heard a familiar cold voice '_Sasuke?' _"HAHA JUST KIDDING" Naruto said coming out of the bushes. "I bet you really thought I was Sasuke" Naruto laughed. Hinata smiled _'Of course' _thinking back to the night before.

Flashback

"Okay I will have to remember to wake up early in the morning" Hinata said quietly to herself. As soon as she got in her comfy bed she immediately drifted off to sleep.

Dream Sequence

"W-where am I?" Hinata questioned to herself quietly not wanting to awake anyone hat was sleeping "Hnn…Hnn" _'sniffling?' _Hinata thought and began to follow the sounds of the crying noises. She then saw a small figure whimpering on the floor "Dad…Mom…" The sobbing figure said. Hinata approached the figure _'A-a Child?' _The child looked up to her with his onyx eyes.

"W-Who are y-you… Please….don't hurt me!" He said crawling away from the white eyed ninja. "P-please d-don't be afraid… I don't want…to h-hurt you…" The young Hyuga Heiress said softly bending down towards him _He looks a lot like Sasuke-kun'_ "S-so …What are you c-crying for?" Hinata asked quietly trying not to offend him.

"…Mom …and Dad… both of them are gone….gone because I wasn't strong enough to protect them!" The boy shouted in the verge of tears down from his face. _'His eyes …his eyes…They have so much sadness filled in them …It makes me feel like I should help him in a way…' _Hinata gently embraced the crying boy. The child was taken back but he hugged her back. He was happy there was someone there to comfort him in a time of need. "Its not your fault that you weren't about to help them… I had always felt this way…I always feel weak but its okay… if you feel sad you should cry …its nothing you should keep bottled up inside…" Hinata said looking at the young boy with a reassuring smile. "What's your name anyways?" Hinata asked " Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke" _"Uchiha Sasuke?" _Hinata thought.

"Thank You…" Were the last words that were heard from the boy before Hinata was awakened.

End of flashback

"Hinata?" Naruto got no response.

This time he tried harder…

"HINA…. gasps for more air TA!" Naruto screamed "EH!" Hinata screamed "N-Naruto-kun… When did you get here?" The timid girl asked as Naruto sweatdropped _'She looks so dazed' _"Well anyways …WILL YOU GO TO OLD LADY TSUNADE'S PARTY WITH ME?" Naruto asked putting his two hands together like he was praying and to top it off, he had puppy dog eyes. "Please don't tell me Kiba got here first!".

Hinata giggled thinking back to what Kiba had asked her in the beginning

Flashback

"Hinata… will you do the honor of going to the dance with me?" Kiba asked with a roe with a million thorns. "K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata said softly but Naruto would most likely ask her to the party and she didn't want Naruto to go alone so she rejected his offer.

"_Aww…" Kiba said in disappointment, Pulling out the thorns in his mouth Kiba said to Shino "C'mon Shino… You and I can go with my sister…" He said sheepishly "What makes you think I can't get a girl?" Kiba pointed to the bugs crawling around his face "Oh…I see…" Shino said sadly "C'mon!" Kiba patted Shino's back and left leaving Hinata standing there giggling about her teammates. _

End of flashback

"Sure… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly. "YOSH!" I will make this the BEST party in the world …oops I have to go rent a tux!" The blonde shinobi screamed with his hands grabbing his head "HINATA-CHAN! I'LL COME BY TO PICK YOU UP AT 6:30!" The blond shouted behind his shoulder before disappearing through the trees. Hinata blushed. This was a dream come true! Naruto-kun actually wanted to go to the dance with her! But she felt as if something was missing… oh well…as long as Naruto was asking her to the dance, what more would she need?

Suddenly a quick image of Sasuke's handsome face flashed through her mind. Shaking the thought out of her thought '_NO Hinata! The only person out there that's right for you is Naruto-kun and besides…' _"Sasuke would never love a girl like me…" Hinata said the last part out loud because she thought nobody would be behind the bushes.

With Sasuke.

_This stupid dance… What a waste of time… I don't give a damn that it's the Hokage's birthday or NOT they have no right to drag me away from my training just to do this! _

Sasuke was taking a stroll. Little did he know, He was nearing Team 8's training area.

Then he heard some talking and he immediately ducked under the bushes. He peeked out only to see his blond teammate talking to the white eyed Hyuuga girl.

After his blond friend left he thought he would be able to come back out of the bushes but he heard Hinata mumble something so he stayed back down. THE Uchiha Sasuke was NOT I repeat NOT a nosey freak …but he just couldn't possibly hold back the urge to listen …to maybe just a little bit. Oh lord! He's even more of a nosey person than his own mother when he was alive.

Sasuke looked down to the ground…'Mom' No! I must be strong! LOOK OUT ITACHI I WILL BEAT YOU! MUAHAHAHA he laughed crazily but stopped to listen to what Hinata said "-suke would never love a girl like me…" Hinata sighed then walked out of her training area back to the direction of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Suke? Who's that?" Sasuke asked stupidly getting out of the bushes which turned out to be filled with thorns (A/N No I do not hate Sasuke….I just had an urge to put that in here .) Walking off he kept wondering who Suke was ….wait….Suke might have been half or a name considering I was thinking of something when he was beginning to talk … oh well…its none of my business (A/N -YES IT IS!).

A/N- Sooo how is it? . people please review good or not I don't care! I just need n opinion as to how badly I wrote this chapter! Sorry again for updating so late! Sorry!

Reviewers-Hitting Feather123 with blunt instrument

Feather123 - +

Well anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
